


Pure White

by MurderInk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Neko!Hichigo, Romance, Winter, Winterfic, hichiichi - Freeform, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderInk/pseuds/MurderInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ichigo is a high school student who is left alone after his mother dies. His life is very empty, however, everything changes when he meets a certain hybrid cat, Shirosaki Hichigo, in short Shiro. The cat saves the teen from Grimmjow, another hybrid, out of blue. To thank him, Ichigo invites him to stay 1 month in his house. They hate each other, but until when?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted

_Snow covers everything..._

_Even the depths of my soul_

* * *

 

***Ichigo's POV***

It was a nice winter day in Karakura Town. The sky was grey, no trace of blue. The clouds were covering that mesmerizing blue that usually was above the town. The air was cold, drying my nose as I tried to breathe it. I yawned tiredly and continued my walk.

I was on holiday since yesterday and I didn't have much to do. So I walked streets alone to break the boredom.

White snowflakes started to dance in the cold air, some of them spinning in the air before they touched the frozen street, some of them just floating in the air being worn by the cold wind that was blowing gently. The trees were empty, all their leaves laying who down their foot. Some of the trees seemed to try to bend down at their leaves as if they were trying to take them back. But that was only my imagination. The wind wasn't blowing that rough.

I looked at the sky thoughtful and I raised my left hand to catch a snowflake. As soon as it landed in my hand, it melted transforming into water, but to me it looked like a tear. What were snowflakes, anyway? Weren't they tears that pretended to be something else just because the truth hurt too much? No, of course not. It only seemed that way.

I was staying on the river bank, staring at the frozen water that was slowly covered by the cold white snow. Some crows were cawing breaking the silence. Their cawing seemed so lonely, so desperate and a part of me understood that. Weren't they just lonely? Being hated by everyone wasn't simple at all. I know that very well.

The cold wind was blowing gentle, probably, but to me it seemed that it wanted to cut my cheek's skin. White snowflakes landed in my hair, some of them melting and running down my cheeks making me shiver at the contact, the other staying in my hair, but I wasn't bothered by it.

I shoved my hands in my pocket trying to warm them up and I looked. That place was the place where my mother has died to protect me. I can remember that day perfectly as if it were yesterday. It was a winter day, just like this one. I was little at that time so I kind of messed up when I tried to put my neckcloth on. It somehow loosen up and flew to the river. At that time the water wasn't frozen and I ran to catch it. My mom followed me but she tripped and hit her head. She died. At first I didn't want to believe it. But it was true. When dad found out, he was so angry and sad that he left me. Zangetsu left me in the train station, his eyes full of hatred. I've killed my own mother…

Winter passed, spring came and passed too, summer as well. I've lost the track of time while waiting for someone to come. Lucky me that Zangetsu left me enough money to spend them my whole life. At first it was very hard, but in time I have adapted. I had to.

I tried to call Zangetsu but he didn't pick up. Years passed and no one came…and I was still waiting for a certain someone to come and hug me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. That dad was going to tell me that he still loved me. But in vain. I knew very well that he would never come back. And I couldn't blame him.

Today it has passed seven years since my mom died. So much time has passed but it seemed like it just happened. The pain hasn't disappeared, not even one moment. I remained alone, unable to make any friends. No one would like to have a criminal as their friend. Well no one knew what happened and I wouldn't let anyone learn the truth. I isolated myself from the others to protect them. Rukia tried to befriend me many times but I refused and she gave up in the end. Now I was just a shadow in my high school, except those moments when people picked on me because of my hair color. They beat me up and there was no one who would help me. People ignored me or just stared at me as if he was some sort of a creature. But I can't blame them. I deserved it.

"When is it going to end? My punishment?" I said softly looking at the sky as if I was trying to interrogate someone, as if someone would listen to me, as if someone could actually care for me. "Baka! You know very well that no one cares about you…" I scolded myself with a bitter voice falling on my knees. "Mom…" I said softly as if she could hear me, even though I knew she couldn't. "Happy Birthday…" I continued tears blurring my eyesight, yeah, the day she had died was her birthday. "And I'm sorry…I…I am so useless. I couldn't protect you. I…I killed you and I'm sorry. Not that I can do something to change it." I continued to talk though no one listened, burning tears running down my cheeks remembering all I've done. "I'm sorry, mom." I said closing my eyes and letting all my tears burst out soaking my cold skin. I put my head on the ground ignoring the cold snow and cried just like I did seven years ago. No matter how much I tried to forget it was impossible. Memories that were once the sweetest thing I've ever had now where the most painful things. My mother's smile, her eyes full of kindness, her warm protective arms. Everything was gone…I put an end to it. And I would give anything to see her once more. To see her gentle smile, to feel her warm arms wrap around me as they always did. But if she somehow came back, would I let her go? No. That one and last meeting that I wanted had to last forever, because if she came back I would never let her go. Never.

"I'm so sorry, mom" I said opening my eyes looking at the frozen water as if I was expecting her to come out from there while tears just insisted to soak my skin to no end making my face feel frozen. "I shouldn't have been born…After all I only cause problems. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forget your useless and criminal son?" I said closing my eyes again. "No, of course not. You shouldn't do that. I deserve it. The pain. It's my fault you died and it's my fault dad turned that way…" I thought not daring to tell that. It hurt too much. "Bye, mom. See you some time, maybe." I said and threw myself in the snow looking through tears at the grey sky. '

Snow was falling down, slowly covering me while I was staring blankly at the sky. Hours passed, clouds moving lazily on the sky, snow falling down, the snowflakes floating lazily in the air. I could remember the crimson snow I saw that day. I lifted my mom's head with my small hands and took it in my lap trying to wake her up, but in vain. She was already dead. When I realized I started to scream. I stayed there long time until someone heard my desperate screams. When they took her my hands were crimson too. I felt like a murderer. They said it was ok, that it wasn't my fault, but how I wished they were telling the truth. Then I saw my father's expression. He was so shocked, so sad looking at her dead body. When he looked at me, he was scared. Then I could see hatred flickering in his eyes. He shook his head in disapproval. In his eyes I was a murderer. After a few days he left me without saying anything, but letting a ticket on the table saying that I had enough money to live until I could get a job. I was shocked. For a long time I stood in the kitchen with the ticket in my small hand, staring at him as if it was an OZN. Then I slowly understood. He left me!

Memories were developing in my mind and I could feel my body froze, but I didn't stand up. I was trapped in my memories.

"Mom, hey, mom!" I said with a hand full of daisies hidden after my back.

She turned her kind gaze at me and smiled.

"Yes, Ichigo." She said with her warmth voice being a little curious. "What is it?"

"Here." And I offered her the flowers I collected earlier that day without her knowing. "For the best mother in the world." I said and she took them smiling happily at me hugging me tight. I hugged her back and dad took a picture of the two of us staying under the sakura tree. It was a spring day, the petals were floating in the air carelessly, the sun was shining brightly sinking the meadow in a warm light. The birds were singing happily in the trees and we were at a picnic.

How old was I back then? I couldn't recall. But it didn't matter. I was happy. We were happy. So happy over such trivial stuff, but for me it was important.

I closed my eyes feeling the snowflakes landing on my eyelids. My body was almost frozen, but I couldn't care less. Even if I died there no one would mind right? So it didn't matter. I just wanted to stay there. I wasn't waiting for anyone to save me, to care for me. I've stopped thinking like that. It was useless to hope, in the end I only got hurt.

Staying there, I felt like if I was slowly falling into an abyss, crushing slowly, and crimson feathers floating in the air…

When I opened my eyes it was already night. The sky was still black and it still snowed. I slowly stood up. It was a miracle I could still stand up. I stretched my back and made a few steps. I knew very well that I was too afraid to kill myself. "Pff…What a chicken!" I thought. I looked at the river again and left.

It was very late and only a few people were out at that time. Mostly couples, but there were also single people probably going home on foot since they probably missed the last train. I looked at my clock. It was 12 o'clock. Sighing I shoved my hand back in the pocket trying to warm it. Wandering in the night, moving my legs slowly, with my mind blank I didn't observe that someone was following me.

*Shirosaki's POV*

I retreated into the corner of the carton box trying to warm myself up and hiding from the snow that didn't cease to fall. It was already night when I woke up again in that cold box. How much time passed since I was dumped there? At first they were hours that slowly transformed into days…days into weeks…weeks into months. And finally months into years. And no one came to take me back. They took me and left me in this stupid box while I was sleeping.

At first I just stayed there, waiting for them to come back, being convinced that they would. But time passed and no one came. In the end I had to admit that I became homeless.

I scratched my ear as if I were looking for an answer there. Heh. There was nothing to be told. I was abandoned in the street. That was all. I wasn't the only one who was homeless. It wasn't such a big deal. But what puzzled me for a long time was why did they leave me? I wasn't that bad, now was I? I mean, yeah, I did a lot of stupid things but no one was perfect. Maybe they just grew tired of me. Humans, who can understand them?

I sighed and I wanted to stand up but something caught my attention. There was someone walking down fast as if someone followed him the principal street. It was a boy and he seemed really scared. Then I saw someone behind him. At first I didn't know who that person was but then I understood and froze. It was Grimmjow. The kid was in deep shit if he were followed by Grimmjow. Without even thinking about it I jumped out of the box and ran to the boy. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in my territory. Grimmjow wouldn't dare to come in my territory. It was a well-known fact that if someone entered my street would end up dead. He retreated giving me cold glare but stuck my tongue at him as an answer.

The kid was staying on the ground pushing his back against the wall and panting. He really was scared, poor kid. Well I couldn't blame him. Grimmjow was scary enough to scare the crap out of us (our race) not to mention humans.

"Thank you…" the kid said while trying to calm down his breath.

"No need to thank me, kid. Consider yerself lucky, I usually don't help anyone." I said closing my eyes and throwing myself next to him.

"I-I'm not a kid, you know!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I said turning my head to look at him and opening my eyes. "Kid." I added to tease the boy.

He frowned and punched me in the right shoulder. I grabbed his arm and pushed him on the other side making him fall in the snow with me on top of him.

"Uhm…" he started obviously feeling awkward because of our position trying to remove my hands that were keeping him down his chocolate eyes looking curiously at me. He was so damn innocent! So cute!

I grinned at him and approached my face to his until only five centimeters parted our faces. His eyes widened in shock then his face tuned red and looked away. So cute!

"Uhm…could you please let me go?"

"Nope."

He turned his gaze at me. Now he was angry. He tried to shove me off but in vain.

"Ya hafta pay tha' I saved yer but. Ya know what tha' man does? The one who followed ya? Well, I'll give ya a hint. He's a pervert. And he's not straight. Ya know what I mean?" I said grinning at him.

He nodded.

"Th-thanks." He said again adverting his chocolate eyes from me. "What do you want me to do to repay you?" he asked and started to shake.

I started to laugh. Very laugh. Holy Aizen, he was so cute!

"Wh-what's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothin'. I don't want anythin', kid." I said.

His eyes widened in surprise. And so did mine. Wait. Somethin' was wrong with me. I've just helped a stranger and now I wasn't going to make him pay for it? What was wrong with me? Well, it was too late. I've already said it, anyway.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, not kid." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Heh. Ichigo. Nice name ya have there." I said licking my lips to tease him.

He gave me what people would practically call a death glare then said angrily that his name meant "the one who protects" or 15.

"Alright, Ichi-berry, whatever ya say." I teased him grinning at him.

"You are the worst." He said simply closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Aww. Is that how ya treat the man who saved yer virginity? Yer so cruel."

"Teme..." he said lowering his voice, pushing me so I fell on the ground.

He stood up fast and looked at me obviously pissed off but I only grinned at him.

"Anyway, I guess ya should go. I'm sure yer parents are worried 'bout ya." I said standing up and stretching my back.

"Yeah." He said looking in the ground. I think I said something I shouldn't have.

"See ya aroun', Ichi-berry." I said throwing myself in my carton box.

"See you around…" and he stopped obviously troubled.

"Shiro. My name's Hichigo Shirosaki, but you can call me Shiro. It's more simple this way." I said grinning at the little berry. He was so cute when he was confused.

"Ok, Shirosaki. See you around." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his back.

Something was wrong. I didn't know that guy, but judging his actions and his voice he was sad about something. Something upset him, something so heavy, something a kid like him shouldn't bear. I watched him disappearing in night. It was no like me to help others. Not to mention strangers.

Sighing I turned my gaze to the sky. Snow continued to fall and so I fell asleep…Holding my legs, with my tail wrapped around me, with my ears plugged, hiding into a corner and covered by snow. I fell asleep just like any other stray cat. I was one after all, even if I wanted to admit it or not.

When I woke up it was still night, but judging the sky color morning was near. I stood up stretching my back, trying to get off the snow that covered my body when I was asleep and yawing very loud then meowed. Being a hybrid cat wasn't simple. People thought that we were animals just because we had cat ears, a tail and cat reflexes. So shallow. We were human too, one way or another. We had feelings too, we could think too. How stupid of them to consider us animals. I looked back at my box but I saw made me froze even more than I already was.

Near my box there was a teen sleeping. The carrot top from the other day was sleeping there holding his legs with legs looking like a ball. He was covered by snow, but his orange hair could still be seen. He was breathing slowly and it meant that he was still asleep. Why did he come back? Did he not have a house too? That wasn't the case. His clothes were tidy and even if he was skinny and his eyes tired he ate enough. It wasn't food that caused him problems. It was something else. Something really heavy, that consumed him inside. I could see it in his eyes when he left. Did his parents knock him out of his house? No, no normal parent would do that. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter.

I went near him and shook off all the snow that covered him. His hands were cold and purple. This idiot…what was he doing there? Was he trying to kill himself or what? If I had a blanket to cover his frozen body…But I did not expect guests and I somehow was used to the cold weather. But Ichigo was only a human.

I dragged him farther from the wall, then I sneaked behind him putting my hands around him, resting my head on his frozen shoulder with my back against the wall. I looked at the sky lazily asking myself too many questions to remember them…


	2. Unexpected

_I've learned that sun can shine on my street too…_

* * *

 

***Ichigo's POV***

Where am I? I can't see anything; a dense darkness surrounds me as if the world I knew has vanished, as if the colors that painted my life turned all into black. It's so cold that I can't move my body. Somewhere, very far from me, I can hear a car. The sound is so faint that there's the possibility that I am imagining it. A cold wind starts to blow, making my body shiver. I can hear the wind whistling through some holes, whistling the song of loneliness. Again. Where am I?

"Ichigo, darling, it's time to wake up", a well known voice started to say, but it seemed so far from me. "Ichigo" it said softly in my ear patting my shoulder. It was my mom's voice.  
I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my eyes. It was a beautiful winter day; the sun was entering through the window.  
"It's snowing, Ichigo, look!", she said happily as if she were a kid, not me.

Darkness again. What was that? But I didn't have time to think about it. Some other images started to contour before me dragging me into it again just like a magnet attracts metal.

I woke up earlier than I normally did and sneaked out of my room. I went downstairs in the living room and hid behind the couch. After a while seeing that no one was around I went forward and looked under the Christmas tree. There were three boxes, beautifully packed in Christmas themed paper. On each there was a ticket beautifully written. I stopped and looked at the red one. Then I took it and shook it then analyze it carefully. On the ticket there were letters I couldn't understand them at that time very well but the box, for sure wasn't for me. I put it down carefully and looked at the blue one. That time I didn't shake it since I wasn't sure whether it was mine or not. I only starred at the ticket trying to descript it. But something told me it wasn't time. So I turned my gaze at the last one, packed in an orange paper. I took him in my hands and narrowed my eyes to see the letters. It wasn't like I couldn't see them, but I couldn't really understand.

**_Ichigo_ **

Somehow I knew it was for me. So without thinking I unpacked it and found an airplane. I played with it the whole day and the day before, until it broke. But my mom fixed it…She always found a way to fix things. To heal them. She was special…

It was cold again. The warmth that was surrounding me disappeared gradually and I tried to raise my hands to catch it, but it vanished slowly from me…Then I realized that those were only memories. That no one was there to help me, to wrap their arms around me, to protect me. There was no one out there for me. No one.

And so I stood there, frozen and destroyed, hoping in vain for someone to come and be nice to me… The wind blew roughly making me shiver constantly, my hands were frozen. I was frozen…in time…

I didn't move. I didn't even try to move. Why should I have done that? I had no reason. Outside there was nothing left for me. Only loneliness and guilt. So why should I rise again from my pitch black abyss in which I was just falling and falling. In my dark abyss there were memories. She was there. In the real world she was not. So why should I torture myself when I can live happily with her here? Even though this place is only an illusion…

I knew it was, I only refused to admit it. That was all. Because I better lived in an illusion and be happy than live in the real world and be sorrow. The real world, well, it's real. This says all. Because reality is cruel. Reality is unfair. Reality is full of painful emotions, of sad facts. In reality humans are cruel monsters deep down in their soul. And some of them are shameless enough to let that monstrosity out. I could have done that too…

It's getting colder, my nose hurts while breathing the harsh air, my body is frozen and it stopped shivering. I have no power to do that anymore. I can feel the snowflakes landing on my face, on my hair, on my body… But I won't move. I tried to move, to get out of there. Some part of me wanted to hope, to get out of there, to try once more…but in vain. I was tired of hoping. No one was going to come and save me.

So I am falling…and falling…and falling…

Time passes…hope is almost gone…and it's going far away…sailing in a ship far away from me. Even hope leaves me. They say that where is life there's hope. If I don't have hope does it means that I am dead? Maybe.

But I don't care anymore. No more explanations like why or how is this even possible. I am sick of it. Maybe I am going to transform in some sort of a zombie, not like those who eat flesh, but one who's dead inside. Yeah, maybe I'll become like that. And no one will care.

"I give up.", I was going to mentally say to myself calmly, resigned.

But before I could think anything, before I could even breathe…warm arms wrapped around me as if they were trying to stop me, as if they wanted me there.

Time stopped and I wasn't falling anymore.

* * *

 

A mild breath warmed up my left cheek, tickling my skin, strong arms were wrapped around me, big palms were holding mine, warming them up. I opened my eyes lazily and looked around.

I was in a dead end street, near a carton. The place was covered by snow, but I knew that under the cold white futon the place was filthy, abandoned. Not a place someone should live.

My body felt numb, especially my shoulder, but when I tried to turn and look at it my face hit something soft. I cast a glance and what I saw with the corner of my eye make me freeze. Next to me there was someone sleeping soundless. His face was as white as snow and his hair too, making hard to distinguish the snowflakes that covered him.

And if that wasn't enough…Well, his arms were holding me tight. I tried to free myself but I stood no chance. He was damn strong and he was sleeping…

I sighed and looked at the sky. It was another grey morning, but compared to the other day it seemed somehow more cheerful, but I don't know what is that changes the atmosphere. Another sigh slipped my mouth and that made the pale stranger to mumble some ambiguous words that had no sense together.

"Fish.", the albino mumbled. "Milk.", he continued to sleeptalk but that made sense. Maybe the albino was hungry, even though the combination wasn't really tasty. "Mmmpffgdsd" he said and snorted. "Ear.", he added quickly and frowned.

I burst into a loud laughter that was filling the silent street. What the hell was that? What was that guy dreaming? It made absolutely no sense!

"Ghhhh.", the white man said yawning and retired his head from my shoulder.

I froze and the silence took over the street again. I have just woken him up, haven't I?

*Third POV*

The teen froze while the sleepy albino had no intention to get off Ichigo. He just stood there, spacing out with a lazy look on his face, holding the petrified teen whose eyes were as big as the dinner plates, but the albino didn't mind his stunned expression.

"Uhmm…", the teen started seeing that the albino wouldn't make any move.

"Hmmm?", the other responded a bit startled, but he wasn't fully awoken.

"I-I don't want to be rude or anythin' but…", the orangette said his words dying slowly as they left his mouth.

Silence. The albino didn't even pay attention to him. He was starring at something very troubled, thinking hard. About what…well that was a mystery for the orange head, but something told him that he wouldn't want to know.

"Fish! Yeah, that's it!", the albino shouted excited in the teen's ear.

His face was scary, as if he was planning something really "fishy". He grinned still thinking about his rotten plan. And then he saw it…

"Da fu…", his words died as he started at the shocked teen.

Then he observed their awkward position and the first thing that came in his mind was to jump away, but the next second he thought that he should take it as a chance from the kami and do something perverted.

"Ne, Ichi-berry, what are ya doin' here?", he said and continued grinning. "Didja fall fer meh? I mean I'm charmin' 'n' sexy, but…", and his words died while looking at Ichigo who was trying to get away from the albino by hitting him with his fists while looking away trying to hide his hard blush. The albino found him really cute.

"H-how do you know my name?", Ichigo asked after he stopped fighting seeing that the man was too powerful for him.

"Huuuh?", the other replied dumbfounded. "Yer the worst, ya know? Ya don't even remember meh, now do ya?", he said closing his eyes and sighing.

"What are you talking about? We never met before! I mean, I'm sure I would have remembered you…", Ichigo started to talk fast but he was interrupted by the pervy smirk that the pale lips were slowly exhibiting.

"Ya are on the good path to my heart, boy, or at least to my partner down there…", the albino said with a perverted look in his eyes.

"I think there's a misunderstanding.", the teen said bluntly throwing threatening looks at the pale man. "What I wanted to say was that your appearance stands out much.", Ichigo said and sighed seeing the albino sulk.

"I see…", the albino said gloomy turning his face away from the orange head.

"Seriously now, you act like a child.", Ichigo said and shook his head in disapproval.

"Is that a bad thing?", the albino said and turned his face to look at the teen with a serious gaze.

"I-I don't think it is…", Ichigo said after thinking a little about it. "Anyway, don't try to change the subject. Firstly, get off of me!", he added quickly closing his eyes.

"But why should I do that? Ya are so warm 'n' comfortable. Just like a pillow.", the albino said bluntly.

"Don't fucking compare me with a pillow!", the teen exploded glaring at the albino. "I ain't any fucking pillow so get off already, you pervert!", Ichigo said annoyed.

"Ok, ok.", the albino said and left the teen. He was standing up stretching his back as the teen shaking the snow off while he was trying to stand up. But Ichigo's body was numb, so he lost his balance, but the albino caught him quickly. "You ok, Ichi?", he said and for a moment the orangette could see a worried face, but only for a few seconds.

"Yeah, thanks.", the teen said looking at the man who let go of him.

Ichigo looked at the albino, studying him. He was as tall as the orange head, had white hair, pale skin, golden eyes (author's note: his sclera is white), cat ears and…wait WHAT?

The albino seemed to understand stupefied expression and he took one step closer to close the gap between him and the orangette.

"Yeah, they're real.", he said and took the teen's hand and placed it on his left cat ear.

Ichigo's expression stiffened as his fingers were lingering on the white cat ear. Meanwhile, the white neko was studying the teen's expression, expecting to see him running soon, but seconds were passing, minutes were flying and the teen didn't run. He was just staying there analyzing his ear with pure curiosity.

"Umm…", the albino started closing his eyes pained.

"Mmmm…", the teen said without paying to much attention actually.

"Ya know, I don't wanna interrupt ya from yer researching, ya seem pretty captivated, but…how should I put this? My ears are sensitive and…", he said looking away trying to hold back.

The teen jumped a step backwards and removed his hand quickly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the neko interrupted him rising his hand.

"No need to apologize, Ichi. Ya were curious, weren't ya?", he said but didn't look at the teen who was nodding. "Ya've never seen a neko hybrid before, right?", he added looking at the teen with a corner of an eye.

"No, I've never seen. But I heard about them.", the teen said and his eyes became suddenly sad.

"And?", the albino said. "What do you think? Are we animals? Do we have emotions? Do you hate me, us?", the white neko said still studying the orange head with the corner of the eye.

"No, I…", the teen said but stopped to clear his throat; the albino's eyes widened a little. "I don't hate you.", the teen said firmly making the white cat turn his head and look properly at him. He was surprised. "You aren't animals. Just because you have cat ears and a tail it doesn't mean that you are an animal.", the teen added and peeked a look at the white cat trying to see his tail. "And of course you have emotions. Everyone has. Even animals. It's just that some people can't see them or to be honest, they don't want to see the truth. But I am not like that.", Ichigo said with a honest look on his face.

The albino was surprised. There weren't too many people who would accept his existence and there were people who just couldn't. Like his former master, for example, who left him there, in that carton, a few years ago, after he discovered he couldn't stand nekos in the end. He had almost forgotten how it is to be accepted by a human…

The white neko smiled softly at the teen. He hadn't smiled since too long ago to even remember. Did he ever smile, actually? He didn't know, but also didn't care.

"Are you a stray cat?", the teen said analyzing the albino again to find clues for his question.

"Kinda. But it ain't a big deal…He left me long time ago. At first it was hard, but now I'm used to it. I steal my meals and my clothes and sometimes I threaten people to let me shower in their bathrooms.", the albino said apparently proud of himself, but Ichigo could see the sadness that was hiding behind those words.

"Name's Kurosaki Ichigo. It seems that you know it anyway, though I don't know how.", the teen said and took the neko's pale hand and shook it.

"Heh. I know your name. I'll tell ya my name, but I won't say it thrice, so pay attention, ok? I'm Shirosaki Hichigo, but call me Shiro, everyone knows me as Shiro.", the neko said and grinned.

Ichigo went silent for a few minutes. Shirosaki...Shirosaki Hichigo. He heard that name recently, but where? And when? And then he remembered. Last night he was being followed by that creepy guy and Shirosaki saved him. But he left him…How come that they are still together? Ah, that's right.

"So say, Ichi, why didja come back last night?", Shirosaki asked him scratching his chin and fixing the teen with a serious gaze.

"Well, actually…I got lost. That guy was following me so I tried to make him lose my trace by entering small streets, but I had no idea where I was. Then you popped up and saved me. I left and tried to go back home, but I was lost so I told myself that I should find a safe street and wait until morning. And I accidentally ended up here.", Ichigo explained looking away a bit embarrassed while scratching his head.

"Hahaha!", Shirosaki laughed loud and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder after he finished laughing. "Really?", he said and started to laugh again, this time louder.

"Haha, very funny.". the teen replied slightly annoyed and shook Shirosaki's hand off; that made the neko stop laughing.

"Heh, it seems that is fate that brought us together.", Hichigo said suddenly without even thinking, but when he realized what he said he didn't take his words back. He, somehow, believed that.

"Fate?", Ichigo said surprised and looked at the neko with a curious look that required an explanation.

"Yeah, fate.", Shirosaki said with a serious voice without giving the teen that explanation; the neko was more talking to himself, actually.

"Anyway, thanks, Shirosaki!", the teen said with grateful eyes and a small smile on his face. "You helped me a lot. Twice.", he added looking at Hichigo's stunned expression. No one thanked him until that moment. He was dreaming, right?

"Eh?", that was all he could say; he didn't know how to react to that. No one told him what to do when someone thanks you and he didn't need to know since no one thanked him before. But what was he going to do now?

Ichigo let a chuckle slip then covered his mouth to stop it. Shirosaki looked so cute when he was troubled, just like a child, that's how Ichigo thought. Wait, wait…Did he think that a guy was cute? A guy…cute?! He shook his head and forgot about his little worries. The neko was cute, that was all that mattered.

"How about I pay you for your help?", Ichigo said suddenly and caught Shirosaki's attention.

"Ya don't need to force yerself…It was nothin', seriously.", Hichigo said and scratched his head.

"Hmmm..Let's see. What should I do? Buy you clothes? Let you shower? Give you some food? Hmmm…", the teen thought with loud voice ignoring the neko that was panicking near him.

Shirosaki didn't want the teen to pay for his help. There were many reasons, one of them was that he didn't want humans to help him since he could get attached to them and they were probably going to leave him alone someday. But his stomach betrayed him. He was hungry.

"You are hungry, Shirosaki, so why do you keep refusing me?", the teen asked with a serious voice, but the albino didn't reply, instead he looked down trying to find his words. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't plan hurting you. So stay calm.", Ichigo added with a soft voice trying to relax the troubled neko. "Hmmm. I know! How about you come and live with me for hmmm…a month? Then we'll discuss again and see?", Ichigo said.

"Live? With you? It doesn't sound bad…But what about your parents?", Shirosaki said.

"They aren't home.", Ichigo said simply and closed his eyes. "They are on a business trip and they won't come back any time soon.", he added. "Don't worry, Shirosaki, everything will be alright. Say, will you come?", Ichigo changed the subject.

The cat only nodded and the teen showed him his thumbs, meaning that he was approving his choice.

"Do you know how to get in the center of the city?", Ichigo suddenly asked realizing that he had no idea were he was; Shirosaki nodded and they started to walk.

Shirosaki threw a last glance at the street that was his home in the past few years. A faint sun ray was lighting that covered in snow street making the white and cold futon glow slightly. He smiled faintly as if he said goodbye then turned his head and followed the orange head…


	3. The King

_Sometimes the best things are the worst at the beginning…_

* * *

 

***Ichigo's POV***

My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm fifteen years old, yes, a high-school student in Karakura Town, I get into fights because of my hair color, that is, by the way, orange and I don't have any friends. You ask why? Well because I've kind of closed myself after my mom died trying to protect me and my dad left me because of that. Pretty sucks, right?

Today is just another day of my pathetic life, so maybe you ask why am I still here telling you all this crap that you all know. Well, because not too long ago or to be precise, just twenty minutes ago I decided to pay back the help he gave me. But somehow I start to think that I'll regret it, a lot.

***Normal POV***

"Oi, Shirosaki!", a teen said loud enough for the other to hear him, but he didn't seem to hear the orange head. "Shirosaki! Are you listening? Oi, where the hell are you taking me?", he shouted a bit louder this time. "Oi, kitty-ass, answer me, already!", this time Ichigo yelled loud enough to weak up the dead in their sleep.

The other stopped and turned, gave Ichigo a beastly grin, narrowed his eyes playfully while Ichigo was still fuming and trying to keep his balance. The bastard, and by that we mean this Shirosaki guy, lured him on a cat alley telling him that they were going to the center of the city. But there was no way for an average human to walk on that thing without breaking his legs or arms or neck.

"But that's what you get if you propose Shirosaki Hichigo, an albino hybrid cat, to live one month with you.", Ichigo scolded himself mentally. "And the worst thing is that we actually spent only twenty minutes and here we are…I don't feel too well." ,he continued in his mind.

"Kitty-ass, ya say. Wanna see it, Berry-tan?", Shirosaki interrupted Ichigo's thoughts with his husky voice.

"Bastard!", Ichigo hissed frowning at the albino while blushing a little.

"That's not it!", the teen added, "And don't make that kind of face! I'm not going to fall for it, Hichigo!", the teen said firmly pointing at the white neko who had a total innocent face.

"Ya ain't fun at all, Ichigo, ya know?", the neko said disappointed. "Tch, whatever. Say, why were ya screamin' like an idiot until now?"

"Why, you ask…Well, I don't know, Shirosaki, I really don't know.", the orange head said and shrugged, "What may it be? Oh, wait. Maybe Ichigo is human and can't fucking walk on…this thing! Maybe he'll break his fucking neck, but it doesn't matter, he'll be alright. He'll just stand up and walk on…with his neck broken!", the teen said with rush and sarcasm while grimacing at the pale male before him.

Shirosaki silenced. He had forgotten. He had entirely forgotten how fragile human beings were. Ichigo was angry, of course he was, but what was he going to do? Shirosaki didn't really want to upset the teen. Ichigo had been kind to him, offered him a home and there he was annoying the teen and moreover, putting him in danger. And it was unforgivable! But what should he do? Maybe he should take him in his arms and walk on those cat alleys. Wait, this is stupid. Maybe he should jump and then wait for Ichigo to hop too and he'll catch him. Yeah, pretty stupid but ok. Only that there was something that was missing. Shirosaki thought a little more, he was so near! Oh, he had to apologize, right to apologize. Wait, wait, wait, wait! Did anyone sayapologize?! But he had never done that before! He was always mean, he stole things to survive and he never apologized. NEVER!

"I-Ichigo…", Shirosaki started to say but his voice died on his throat, it was really hard to say, to step on his pride and say those words. He opened his mouth like a fish for a few times but no word left his mouth. Ichigo was only staying there being confused. "I'm sorry, Ichigo!", Shirosaki finally said looking away.

Ichigo was surprised. He didn't expect the albino to apologize without him demanding it, actually. But then he realized. He had been too harsh with the neko. Maybe Shirosaki didn't mean it, maybe he had forgotten how humans are. Oh, God, what had he done?

"Shirosaki, I'm sorry.", Ichigo said and made a few steps to close the gap between them. Now it was Shirosaki's turn to wonder. "It's not your fault. You had forgotten the way humans act and I've been too rough with you. I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean it. It's just that…I let my anger control me.", Ichigo continued his gaze softening while he spoke. The teen reached out for Shirosaki's chin and grabbed it softly to lift his face. "Please, take your words back…", Ichigo continued with a calm voice and Shirosaki could see beside the sudden gentleness that his cocoa pools were floating in, he saw heaviness. Something that shouldn't bother a kid like him, yet it did. "Shiro.", Ichigo added and the smiled faintly.

"Oh…ummm...ok. I take them back. Gee, ya don't hafta be like this.", Shirosaki said and removed Ichigo's hand from his chin. Ichigo just shook his head in disapproval. "I'll jump then ya too and I'll catch ya. So three, two…"

"Wait a little. Why do you have to catch me? I can jump easily, you know.", this time Ichigo started.

"Maybe because ya'll die?", Shirosaki said giving Ichigo a weird look. Was the boy stupid? "Now stop actin' like a child. I'll jump", he jumped and landed without any problem, just like a cat. He turned to Ichigo who was mumbling something and he waited for the teen to jump in his arms.

Ichigo took a deep breath and jumped hoping that the cat will catch him, the huge gap between him and the ground closing quickly as seconds passed. Ichigo's stomach was all invaded by butterflies, his heart started to beat faster and his poor brain was frozen for its own sake, he felt like he was flying, even if it lasted only a few seconds. He closed his eyes before he could land, he did not want to see, he did not want to see…

Strong and warm arms caught him before he could even touch the ground and for a few seconds they both stood and said nothing. Ichigo had a heavy breath, but he kept his eyes closed while Shirosaki was still holding him tight being afraid that he would drop his human, that his human could have been broken if he didn't pay attention.

"Oh, God! This was amazing!", Ichigo said still breathing hard. "I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah.", was the only thing Shirosaki said. He was scarred too, though he didn't know the reason at that time.

The white neko sat on his kneels, putting a part of Ichigo's body in his lap. The orange head opened his eyes finally, chocolate pools looking at the sky lazily.

It started to snow again, the snowflakes were lazily floating in the frozen air, the wind wasn't blowing too harsh, but Ichigo's body began to shiver slightly as he lay in Shiro's lap. The albino observed that too and he placed his right palm on the teen's cheek while the left hand was under Ichigo's head.

"Maybe we should go. Ya are shivering, Ichi. What if ya catch a cold?", the albino said calmly, but there was a hint of worry, only that the orange haired teen was too distracted by the snow that was lazily falling to detect it. He just nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for catching me, Shirosaki.", Ichigo added.

"Idiot. There was no choice. It's not like I can let ya die, ya know. I'm not tha' cruel.", the albino snorted without looking at the amused teen while waving his hand lazily as if saying "it was nothing.", but in reality it was. It was much more than the two males expected to be at that time.

They started to walk, the teen being lead by the albino through the unknown small streets. Silence has fallen between them since none of them knew what to actually say. So they just walked and after a while they reached the center of the city that was full of people in that beautiful winter morning. There were children fighting with snow, couples holding their hands, groups of high school students hanging around and being noisy, but the teen didn't know them. There were also families. That almost saddened Ichigo making he remember his past. But he had no time for that.

A loud noise came from Shiro's stomach interrupting the memories that were unrolling in his mind. The teen looked the albino who didn't say anything. God, he was so stubborn!

Without even thinking Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand and dragged him to the nearest restaurant, named "Le Chat Blanc". It had French name but it didn't even have French food, how ironic.

Ichigo chose a table in the corner of the restaurant, near the window. He sat down on the green leather couch and turned his cocoa pools to look at the albino who was still standing up. Ichigo pointed at the other couch near him. Shiro frowned, but Ichigo just nodded and the albino just gave up and sat down. He was hungry.

A beautiful girl with auburn hair and curvy body came with two menus at them. She placed the menus in front for the two males.

"Welcome to our restaurant! I hope you like our food.", she said and opened her big eyes, revealing grey pools.

And for Ichigo's stupefaction the girl was someone he somehow knew, though they didn't talk. He never talked to anyone. Again, what was her name?

"Eh, Kurosaki-kun? Is this really you?", she said in surprise blushing hard, her eyes widening.

"Um, yes.", that's all he said. He still couldn't remember her name.

"So I was right. It's really you, Kurosaki-kun! I never expected for you to come here. Hehe…", she laughed nervous. "Right. My name is Inoue Orihime. We are classmates, though I know you don't…", her words died on her lips.

"Oh, Inoue-san. Well, I know we are classmates, don't worry.", he added a bit awkwardly and scratched his head.

"Well then I'll come back soon to take your command.", she said and left.

In all that time Shirosaki was looking with interest. At first when he saw the girl he thought she was a piece of cake, but after she began to spoke he understood she wasn't his type. Waaaay to innocent for him and it seemed that she had a crush on the orange head though the teen had no idea.

None of the two males said anything and Shiro opened the menu. He knew how to read since his previous master thought him, lucky he. He turned the pages and stopped at a fish soup.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still thinking. That Inoue girl knew his name. Well everyone knew his name in his high-school, but still she could ignore him, yet she even seemed friendly. Pff. Friends, yeah, sure.

He turned the page of the menu. That day was a perfect day for a pizza "Quattro Stagioni" and a cappuccino. He closed the menu and turned his chocolate pools at the albino who was already staring at him.

"Did you decided, Shirosaki?", Ichigo asked after he closed the menu.

"Yeah, fish soup.", he said and grinned devilishly.

Ichigo snorted and nodded. So cat-like. The albino didn't cease to amaze him.

Orihime was back with a carnet and a pen in her hands.

"Did you two decide?", she asked with a cheerful voice and the two nodded.

"Well, I'll have a pizza Quattro Stagioni and cappuccino and he is going to have a fish soup.", he said pointing at the albino neko on the other side of the table.

She giggled at the thought. A cat having fish soup… so cute! She wondered what were their relationship knowing Ichigo had no friends. Well, the albino seemed more like a pet, staying there with that playful and child-like aura around him as he looked through the big window. She nodded at Ichigo and left.

"Say, Ichi. Do I look funny or somethin'?", Shirosaki said after the auburn haired girl left.

"No, Shirosaki. Why are you asking?", Ichigo asked turning his gaze at the albino who was slightly pissed.

"'Cuz she laughed.", she said and pointed at the curvy girl who was serving at another table.

"Don't mind her, she's weird. I don't know her, yet I slightly know she's weird. You are fine if you ask me, Shirosaki.", Ichigo said calmly.

The albino nodded but didn't say anything. He wasn't fine he knew. Beside the fact that he was an albino and a hybrid cat, he had a secret, one the teen and all the people who met him in the past years didn't know. And they weren't going to find out. Never!

He remembered those hateful eyes of his master when he saw his secret. He called him monster, he sometimes hit him. Then he said he'll do something to "cover" his monstrosity. And he did. And now no one was going to call him that. But his master left him on the street and along the time there were people stupid enough to call him "monster". He settled them, for real.

His thoughts had been interrupted when the soup landed in front of him. He looked up at the girl and she smiled. Somehow, he didn't know actually why, but he didn't like her.

After she left both of them started to eat in peace. A nice Christmas song could be heard, inside the restaurant was warm, the food tasted delicious and the other costumers seemed to be enjoying the time too.

They finished fast and Orihime returned to their table with the bill. Ichigo took out of his pocket his wallet ready to pay but Shiro's protest stopped him.

"Idiot, you have no money, remember? You live with me from now on, so I'll feed you. Why do you still try to stop me when I want to treat you?", Ichigo said annoyed at the neko who was just pouting while looking through the window. He didn't feel easy since the kid was so nice. "Hey, don't worry, I want to do this, ok? And it's not like we're poor or something. So stop acting like a child.", Ichigo said softened.

"We?", the albino asked confused.

"Me and you.", and he pointed at the albino. "Really, I'm starting to wonder how long you have been on the streets.", Ichigo said.

"For too long to remember.", he said.

"Um, I know it's not my job, but who is this umm…friend of yours, Kurosaki-kun?", the girl interrupted the two. She still could not believe Ichigo talked to anyone.

"Well, it's a long story, but from now on we will live together. I found him on a street this morning. His name is Shirosaki Hichigo.", Ichigo said feeling a bit awkward, he didn't want to discuss with strangers and Shirosaki was not his friend.

"Better remember my name, sweetie.", Shiro added fixing her with an intense gaze. He didn't like the way she talked to Ichigo, though he didn't know why.

The girl nodded being a little nervous, she could feel Shiro's hostility. Ichigo ignored them and gave the girl the money. Then he and Shiro left the restaurant before the cat decided to destroy the place. Something told him that he could do that.

Exiting the restaurant a cold wind hit them. Maybe they should just go with the subway, but truth to be told it would be a pain in the ass. Ichigo lived far away from the center of the city and he had to change it too many times, so subway was out of the question. They could just walk. Yeah, sure. If they were retarded they could. A bus will help then, right? Only that busses never stop near his house at all. Then he had to call a taxi.

He took out the cell-phone from his jacket and formed the taxi number.

"What are ya…", Shirosaki started to say but he Ichigo interrupted him with a glare.

Ichigo called a taxi and it came pretty fast. Shirosaki didn't ask anything like "why bother?" or something. He somehow was glad. The soup filled him and actually all he wanted to do was to sleep in a warm place. So got in the car next to Ichigo (AN: both of them staying in the back).

"Where to, kid?", the driver who was old, but had a kind face asked.

"At The Nest. Do you know where is it?", Ichigo said with a calm voice.

"Sure. Everyone knows were The Nest is.", the old man said and started his engine.

"What's The Nest, Ichi?", the albino said confused. "Is that a new club or something?"

"You'll see what it is with your own eyes and then you'll tell me if you think it's a club or not.", Ichigo giggled and amusement could be read in his cocoa pools.

"Are you, by any chance, Kurosaki Ichigo?", the driver said interrupting the teens and Ichigo just nodded. "I knew your father. It's so sad that that thing happened.", he said with slowly with a melancolyc voice.

Ichigo didn't say anything again, just nodded.

"We used to work together to built it. You were so small at that time.", the driver said. "My name's Yamamoto Genryusay, though I don't think you remember me, son.", and he laughed loud.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you, Yamamoto-san", the teen said.

The driver waved his hand as if he was saying "it's nothing". And silence fell again. Ichigo was looking through the car's window at the city. Karakura wasn't a big city, at least not like New York, but it was, well, a city. Meanwhile Shirosaki yawned loudly as he was trying to keep himself awaken. But it was obvious that he was tired. His head would eventually drop in front and every time it happened the albino jumped tried to stay awake. Ichigo observed this too. Well, the road was going to take some time and if this continued…The orange haired teen shook his head in disapproval. Shirosaki was so careless, just like a cat. Well, basically he was a cat, but still…

He reached moved on the middle seat and pulled the albino closer to him. Shirosaki's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ichigo.

"You are tired.", Ichigo said simply. "And it's not a question. I don't want to hear any protest from you. Now you better relax, the road will take some time.", the orangette added and put his arm around the albino, making Shiro rest his head in on his chest.

Maybe in others point of view that was kind of awkward, but Ichigo didn't think so. The albino was just like a white cat, and a big one. It felt somehow nice to have him so close, though Ichigo would never admit that, not even in his mind. He was such an idiot.

Shiro fell asleep quickly, and not only because he was tired, but the orange head calmed him, he liked to lay there and listen to the teen's rhythmic heartbeat. And he was warm. What a perfect pillow! And there was one more thing. He liked the teen's smell. He smelled like strawberry, how ironic. Yet he found himself enjoying it. Though he would never admit it.

Shirosaki opened his eyes slowly then yawned. He looked around and saw he was still in the taxi and the car was still moving. How long has he been asleep? He looked through the window and his eyes widened.

They were no longer in the city and the high buildings were replaced by covered by snow trees. Shiro panicked, so he turned his head to look at Ichigo who was sleeping soundless while holding him. Now they really were in deep shit. What if the old fart was actually dangerous?

"Ichi…", Shirosaki started. "Wake up!", he said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, son, I am not a dangerous person.", Yamamoto said understanding that the white neko had no idea were The Nest was or what was.

Shirosaki glared at him. Sure, that's what all criminals say: "I am not dangerous, I am just going to kill you in the woods!"

The albino turned his golden pools at the sleeping teen next to him. Their faces were close, but that only happened because Ichigo would let him go. And then the car hit something, God knows what, maybe a rock or maybe it was a hole or whatever, but that didn't matter. Because they hit that something the little gap between their faces closed instantly making their lips meet.

Shirosaki's eyes widened in shock as he pressed his lips on the soft pink ones. And if that wasn't enough Ichigo's eyes opened suddenly causing the white neko a heart attack, but he didn't pull back. Ichigo broke the kiss and went all red. He shook Shirosaki off of him and moved to his initial place, away from the perverted albino.

Hichigo wanted to die. Well it wasn't like he didn't kiss anyone until that moment, he even had sex, a lot of times with a tone of people. And gender wasn't the problem. Actually he was gay and one of his motives, beside the attraction, was that he hated when the neko girls said they were pregnant with his child and he had to take care of. He had never "dated" a girl and he was never going to. What bothered him was that Ichigo was the one who he accidentally kissed. He didn't want to. Ichigo was his master, his benefactor, his stupid human. He had never kissed a human before, be it a guy or girl. It was strange and wrong and Shirosaki buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment, but his ears were red and Ichigo saw them.

"Where are we, Ichi?", Shirosaki whispered trying not to alarm the driver if he was a kidnapper.

"On the road. I live out of the town. You'll see.", Ichigo said without looking at the albino.

"Ya could've told me sooner.", Shiro mumbled now understanding that he panicked in vain and he made himself look hilarious and he didn't like that.

"You thought we were getting kidnapped?", Ichigo said trying to figure out what was wrong with the pale male.

But Shiro didn't say anything. He was embarrassed enough for that day. Ichigo started to laugh loudly.

"You are so cute, Shirosaki!", Ichigo let it slip his mouth but when he realized he covered his mouth and turned his head to look through the window.

Hichigo turned to look at Ichigo's expression and even though the berry tried to hide it, he wasn't too smart. Shirosaki could see his reflection in the window. And he was all blushing. It was Shirosaki's turn to think he was cute, but he shook his head. Ichigo was his master. And he doubted that Ichigo was into males, anyway. No, Ichigo was his master! He was human for Kami's sake! He never heard of a human and a hybrid have that kind of relationship.

Hichigo couldn't help but think how soft the teen's lips were. He licked his lips involuntary and he could feel a faint taste of strawberry. God, this teen was a walking strawberry! He would like to jump on the strawberry and explore more of his skin. He would like to…Stop! Shirosaki was confused. Well, he was a well-known pervert in among the nekos, but Ichigo was human! Or strawberry…He was having a hard time.

So was Ichigo. Beside the fact that the albino kissed him out of blue and after it he didn't even apologize nor say anything, it was his first kiss. His first kiss! The bastard stole it! And plus they were both males. Not that he was homophobic, but he didn't like guys that way. Then he said that the albino was cute! He was in deep shit. But a part of him couldn't help but think how soft and warm the other's lips. They tasted like vanilla and a part of him wanted to explore more. "No!", Ichigo shouted to himself. "I don't like guys, remember? Plus he is a hybrid. I've never heard of this kind of relationship, even though I don't know much about the nekos, but still…For God's sake, we are both males. Males, you got that?" he continued to scold himself mentally.

The car stopped suddenly interrupting the two teens who were having a hard time dealing with their mind and body.

"How much?", Ichigo asked the driver, but the driver shook his head.

"Nothing, son. For you nothing.", Yamamoto said and Ichigo wanted to protest but the old man gave him a serious gaze. Ichigo thanked him and told him that he would invite him inside, but his father was away. The old man said it wasn't a problem and that they will meet eventually some other time.

Ichigo nodded and left the car. Shirosaki followed him. The car left vanishing slowly after the trees. Now the teens were left alone and they turned their gazes at the huge house.

"Welcome to The Nest!", Ichigo said and pointed at the big house. "Let's enter!", he said and opened the gate.

Shirosaki followed him without saying anything. The house was huge with two floors, it was painted in white and it looked modern. They arrived at the door and Ichigo pulled out of his pocket a set of keys. He took the bigger with a cat on it and unlocked the dark brown door. Ichigo shook the snow that covered him before he entered and Shirosaki did so too thinking he had to be polite from now on. What a hard task to accomplish!

Ichigo entered and seeing that the albino would make a move he grabbed his hand and dragged him inside closing the door.

"Don't let the door opened too much. It gets cold quickly here.", Ichigo explained looking at the albino, but Shiro didn't reply; all he did was to look at Ichigo stunned. "What?", Ichigo said slightly pissed.

"Ya are still holding my hand…", the albino murmured in the end.

"Pervert!", Ichigo said and let Shiro go.

"Me? Why am I the pervert? Ya were holdin' my hand, baka!", the other said.

"At least I didn't kiss you.", Ichigo glared at him blushing a little.

"It was an accidental kiss. At that time I tried to wake you up and the car hit something so we kissed. And it also happened because you were holding me too tight!", Shirosaki explained angrily. "Plus I don't even like guys.", he lied suddenly. He lied but it wasn't much of a problem since Ichigo was human and they weren't going to go out anyway.

"I don't like guys either.", Ichigo said but it was more like to himself, as if he were trying to get reasons to hide the feelings that were starting to appear deep down in him. Actually, in his subconscious he was attracted to the albino, but the albino wasn't into guys, sadly. Or so he said…

With that the discussion was over. The teens took their shoes in silence then Ichigo turned to look at Shiro.

"Let's show you around, right?", Ichigo said.

And Shirosaki nodded. He was curious about his new home that he was going to share with his new master.

"Show me around, King!", Shirosaki said and grinned.

Ichigo rose and eyebrow.

"I'm the pet, right? Ya shall be da King. Ya should be happy, I've never told my old master "King".", Shirosaki explained looking at the teen with the grin on.

Ichigo shook his head in disapproval and face palmed. He was right. His life was going to be hard…


	4. Between tranquility and chaos

_A few are those who understand the importance of peace; although everyone talks about it._

* * *

 

**Shirosaki's POV:**

The fire burned nicely in the fireplace as Kurosaki and I ate marshmallows and drank hot chocolate. Outside the snow was falling smoothly while the wind blew wildly making the windows shake sometimes. For a while I had been listening the wind wandering the woods; it somehow tickled my ears and I liked that feeling.

Ichigo was sitting on the sofa with a composed look on his face, his mocha eyes glowing as he watched the fire burn. Even though he seemed calm, his usual frown just wouldn't disappear. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, and then he finally noticed I was looking shamelessly at him, or should I say that I was staring at him.

But he didn't say anything. For some unknown reason he just stood there, on the brown sofa, and stared back at me. His eyes were expressionless as he studied me. For a second I had thought that he has gotten sick of me and he'd kick me out of his house, yet he did none of this. He just stood there thinking about things I did not know about.

In the end, he stretched his arms and his back as if he had been sleeping the entire time, then he stood up. In that whole time his gaze did not drop, not even for a second. Neither did mine. You could say that was our way to get to know each other, by analyzing the others reactions. This and the curiosity. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in the strawberry boy, mind you not that kind of curiosity.

Just I said before, a relationship between a human and a hybrid was something I've never heard of. We have our rules, as well. Just because I was homeless it didn't mean I knew no one of my kind. And if there was a rule one should obey no matter what, that was: "Do not fall for a human." It is the only rule I never broke. The rest of them were totally worthless. So pointless I don't even remember them.

"Shirosaki, I'm going to take a shower first." he announced and left the room without waiting for me to say anything. I shrugged and snuggled closer to the fire. It felt so warm and comfortable I would have taken a nap, but only one think stopped me from doing so.

If Ichigo was going to shower first, then, that meant I was the second. Holy Aizen, only you know how much I hate showers. I take them only occasionally because I can't stand water, but now…To even think two days ago I had my last one. Maybe I should just hide or run away. It's not too late.

Before I could even lift a finger, Ichigo was already downstairs, handing me a black towel. Forget about the towel he held in his hand. The dude was almost naked. It didn't take too long for me to notice his well-toned muscles, nor the water that was dripping from his hair, nor that sexy scowl of his while steam wrapped around him. Scratch that, I had greater problems to deal with. One of them was the stupid shower I had to take.

"Bathroom is downstairs. You take this towel and go. Don't worry, you'll find anything you need there, but if anything happens just shout and I'll come." Ichigo said seeing I wasn't reacting at all.

"Look, Ichi, I don' think I really wanna take a shower, yanno." I started looking away while scratching my head. He gave a suspicious look for a couple of moments. His mouth opened a few times, but closed the next second. I thought I couldn't stand it any longer and I was prepared to hide under the sofa or Aizen knows were, but then Ichigo let out a rather loud "Ahh" of realization.

"Don't tell me your afraid of water, Shirosaki." He blurted and I frowned. He was mocking me, wasn't he? "But water can't do any harm to you, you silly cat. I mean I take showers everyday and I am still alive, aren't I?" he added seeing I wasn't going to even move.

"Don' care 'bout ya, but I ain't takin' a shower. Now deal with it." I spat and crossed my arms. He should know that any argument will be won by me. However, he didn't seem to get it. Something in his brown pools shone, something more like excitement, dunno. But he just dropped the towel on the floor and the next second I was being lifted in the air and tossed on his shoulder.

No. This was NOT happening. What was he going to do? Drown me? Kick me out? Or even worse, wash me himself? I think I prefer the variants in which I'm drown or kicked out. But you know how bitchy life can get and sometimes, what you fear the most happens.

He carried me as if I was as light as a feather and when we reached the said bathroom he kicked the door with his foot to open it. The room was all steamy and smelled like shampoo. I could see myself in the mirror while he held me. Do I need to tell you that the bastard had a rather smooth skin despite his rough appearance?

Ichigo put me down, but his hands were holding my shoulders firmly, telling me not to move otherwise…who knows what the orangette would be capable of? Even so, no matter what, I wasn't going to comply.

It seemed that he figured it out as well. Now that I think about it I should have complied but, hey, I had my pride, yanno. The next thing I knew was that he took off my shirt unbelievably fast. He tossed it to the ground then he crashed his fingers as if he were preparing himself for a though battle. Well, be sure that would normally happen if you try to make me do thing I don't want to, but at that time, for some reason, I couldn't move. Maybe because the steamy atmosphere got me dizzy, or maybe because he looked so damn hot, I dunno why.

He took off my pants, and don't ask how cuz I don't even know. I can only remember the way he shoved me in the shower cabin then coming after me. Now really, did I smell that bad? But I didn't ask him.

"Hush, Shirosaki. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here so you can relax." He said softly behind me and turned on the water.

My first reaction was to jolt, of course, but he gently held my shoulders, caressing my skin. If I weren't that terrified of water I for sure had raped him there. It didn't take too long though, for me to get accustomed to the water. I dunno exactly why, but I think that the way Ichigo stroked my skin made me relax to the point I get over my natural fear. He proceeded and poured some shampoo in his palms.

It smelled spicy and manly and I liked that. He then started to rub my scalp. "I can do it by myself you know." Is what I wanted to say but didn't after I gave it a second thought. Being treated sure felt nice. After all it was the first time someone was being nice with me. I couldn't let something like that slip.

After he washed my hair he started to wash my back. His touch was so gently I thought I would melt right there. I was really lucky I wasn't facing him; otherwise I'm sure I would have attacked the poor teen.

"I think you can handle it from now on, Shiro. If anything happens just call me, ok. I'll wait for you in the hall." Ichigo said and left the shower, leaving me a bit disappointed. But oh well…you can't have everything you want. That's how life works. That stupid bitch.

**Ichigo's POV:**

His hair was silky. I ran my fingers through his bangs, through his locks. The foam matched so much his hair color I could hardly distinguish which one was his hair. After cleaning his hair I felt the urge to touch and play with his ears, yet I did not lay a finger on them. I did not dare to do so.

If I thought his hair was cute and stuff, I was to discover that his skin was the smoothest thing I'd ever touched. I took my time washing his back while he said nothing against it. Was he enjoying it or did he really feel awkward? I don't know. After I finished washing his back I rushed out of the shower. If I stayed any longer who knows what I might have done. Don't get the wrong idea. I am definitely not gay. Shirosaki is just a big sweet cat and when I see him all I want to do is hug the soul out of him. Ok, I was exaggerating. In reality I am just being curious, not gay.

My thoughts were interrupted when he got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. I looked at him for a couple of moments then went upstairs to get him some clothes. He followed. After a little research I found a polka dotted pajama which Hichigo seemed to like.

"Ne, Ichi." He started and I turned to look at him. He was so cute in those blue pajamas! "Where am I going to sleep?" he asked and I paused for a moment to think. Really, where was I going to let him sleep?

"Well, you can sleep on the couch ooor…you can take the room next to mine. It is not occupied so…" I said analyzing the situation.

"Does tha' room have a fireplace or somethin'?" he asked scratching his chin. It did have a fireplace, but it would take some time for the room to warm up so it was out of question.

"Well, you see, it has but…you know, it will take a while until it warms up so…I don't think it's a good idea to sleep in there tonight." I confessed and he agreed.

"How 'bout I get ta sleep with ya?" the albino asked and I froze. S-s-sleep wi-with m-me? "Don' make such a scared face! It ain't like I'm gonna eat ya, yanno." he said in a mischievous voice and grinned like a beast.

"No way. You sleep on the couch and that's it. No buts!" I said firmly. Seriously what have gotten into me that night? Acting all nice and stuff? Was I an idiot or what?

He pouted, of course, and inside me I felt bad for treating him that way, but I couldn't help it. I was who I was, no human could change me, especially not a cat.

**Normal POV:**

Shirosaki left the teen's company without complaining and deep inside him Ichigo felt bad for letting him go like that. It wasn't Shiro's fault for his crappy past, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to actually live with someone. Of course, once in a while his aunt showed up and stayed over for a couple of nights but that was something else. Shirosaki was not his aunt, moreover he was a complete stranger. Yet he allowed him to live with him.

Ichigo shook his head in disapproval and let himself slip under the warm blanket. He lyed on his back feeling the soft bed engulf him sweetly. His head turned to the window and his cocoa eyes looked through the window sleeply. He had no idea what he was going to do with Shirosaki, or why he actually accepted that guy's company.

Was it just because he felt indebted to him or what? Just before he fell asleep he thought that he might have seen in that hybrid something familiar. That they were somehow alike. But he didn't really catch that thought. Then he fell asleep.

**Shirosaki's POV:**

I don't know what time was when it happened. All I know is that it was still dark and it was past twelve when I heard it. At first, being still asleep, I didn't really pay attention to it. I thought I was imagining things. Or to be more honest I didn't think at all. But then I heard him scream again and that was when I woke up, my senses in alert.

I gazed around checking my surroundings. The living room was peaceful and the fire still burned in the fireplace, smaller than it did a couple of hours ago. Then I realized. The screams were coming from the first floor, meaning Ichigo's room. There was no time for thinking. I run like I never did before and the next second the teen's door flew open.

I searched around for an eventual attacker but all I could see was Ichigo who was screaming in his sleep. I jumped in his bed, on top of him and thinking to wake him up. But then I froze. In the moonlight that broke through the window I could see his beautiful face now distorted in pain while silver tears ran down his cheeks. He seemed so fragile, I cound wrap my head around it. All I could do was to sit next to him and wrap my arms around his body, to whisper in his ear that everything will be alright.

And it worked. After a few minutes he stopped crying and so did his desperate screams and he fell asleep, in my arms. I hugged him even more tightly, pressing my body against his, sharing my warmth with him. His breath was steady and his heart was beating calmly. Charmed by his smell, by his breath, by his heartbeat, by the way his skin felt under mine, that's the way I fell in the most peaceful sleep ever.


	5. By the fireplace

_Is hell white?_

* * *

 

**Ichigo's POV**

Delicate piano notes float in the air, almost undetected. The sound is calming and sad at the same time. Warmth surrounds me, like a gentle touch from someone you love. It smells of vanilla and cinnamon and Christmas holidays. Everything around me is pure white. I don't know if I am sitting down on the ground or if I am floating. I just exist and I am content. I don't know what happened yesterday, if there were such thing. I don't know my name or if I have one. But I don't question myself. It feels good and I don't want to know something else. Something touches me- it's soft and slightly ticklish- but all I see is white.

Still, something hot and wet is touching my cheek and I try to use my hand in order to inspect the situation. I can't feel my arm moving, but my fingers can touch my face. The liquid now is all over my face and my left hand. And then I see…First, it's just the form of my fingers, but soon I can see tears falling in my opened hands. I've been crying this whole time...

Shocked, I try to wipe away my tears, to stop crying, but I don't seem to be able to stop. Maybe because the peace it's gone, maybe because I remember who I am. I am Kurosaki Ichigo and I killed my mother. My heart throbs in my chest painfully and another stream of hotter tears burn down my cheeks. I fall. I fall in my knees and look up out of instinct. I don't believe in God anymore, but I can't help but feel hopeless.

" _If there's anyone out there…anything…please, HELP ME!"_

No answer, as expected. I shut my eyes closed and let my body fall to the ground with a low thud and sharp pain taking over my left side. But I don't care. All I can do is sit there and drown in my own tears.

When will it end? If I die, will this pain end?

" _Ichigo!"_

" _Ichigo, wake up, dammit!"_

I snap open my eyes to meet a very worried cat hybrid. He sighs relieved and I frown at him. He throws himself back in the bed and I can't help but look around. It's morning and the white light from outside is invading the room harshly. Fat snowflakes slowly fall down from the grey sky; no wind dares to make the trees dance. It's my turn to sigh and run a hand through my hair. So I've been dreaming again. I close my eyes tired, although I've been sleeping until now. The dream has exhausted me. Why can't I be left alone? Haven't I suffered enough? Apparently not. And judging by how things go, I'll probably never do. How I wish I stopped existing…just like in my dream.

"You ok, King?" I turn to look at him; for a second I completely forgot about his existence. Speaking of Shirosaki…what is he doing in my bed?

"What are you doing here?" I ask slightly suspicious. Could have he lied the other day when he said he wasn't interested in men? I hope not.

"Umm…well…you see…" he is clearly embarrassed and he is avoiding my gaze. This can't mean anything good. "You were kind of screamin' in your sleep…I thought someone tried ta kill you. Ya calmed down when I held ya in my arms, so yeah…I kinda fell asleep too afterwards." He explains, still looking away, while scratching his cheek with his index.

"Oh," I am at loss of words. "I see…I'm sorry, Shirosaki," I mumble slightly embarrassed. I never knew I was violent in my sleep and I never really thought I could be. "This never crossed my mind…"

"That's fine." He shrugs. "Ya ain't mad at me, right?" he questions me and I frown.

"No. Just let me be next time." He nods. "Come on, let's get breakfast. I bet you're hungry," I quickly change the subject; the tension in the room is a bit too much for me to handle.

The kitchen is almost cold and even Shirosaki seems slightly disturbed by it, although he says nothing about it. He would seem the kind of guy who'd complain about stuff like this, but maybe being homeless for quite a while changed that. I'm making a mental note to ask him that someday. I go to the fridge and take the milk. Then I reach for the top shelf and take the bag of Cheerios. I spin around to face an almost sleepy hybrid cat.

"Do you like Cheerios?" I ask him and his yellow orbs direct their attention to me. He raises a white eyebrow at me.

"What's that?" he asks frowning and I frown at him too. Don't tell me he doesn't know? What has this dude been doing all this time? Has he been on the street all his life or has his previous master been a total dick and never fed him correctly?

"It's cereal. You know what cereal is, right?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Oh, well, this one," I say pointing at the bag of Cheerios," is with honey. So it's sweet." I explain, but if anything, his confusion seems to become bigger. "You've had sweets before, right?" I question him hesitantly.

"Ummm…"

"Are you…hybrids not supposed to eat sweets?" I ask suddenly realizing that this might have been the reason of his lack of knowledge in the sweets department. He shrugs. I sigh. I think I will need to google it. "Wait a second. I will search it on the internet," I say and dash out of the kitchen. I am not a very keen of technology person, but I thought having wireless and a laptop would be a good think. Especially for school projects. I type food for cat hybrids and I am invaded by countless pages on the subject. Great. So I click the first link and I am led to a blue WordPress blog about cat hybrids only.

_Although half cat, the hybrids don't have problems with vegetables or sweets. It's true that most of them prefer meat over anything and a cup of hot milk, but there are some who find sweets or vegetables or both more appealing. It depends on your tailed friend whether they like it or not. Attention: some may be allergic to said vegetables or sweets. So if you're not sure what to give them try it out with a small portion and wait for their reaction._

I see. After all, they are not really different from us. Closing the window I turn aroundto see a rather curious Shirosaki standing at the door. He is painfully silent and somehow makes me uneasy. He seemed to be the kind of person who'd talk just non-stop about the most stupid things. Probably he's just embarrassed or maybe he can't think of anything to annoy me with.

"Found somethin'?" he asked in an indifferent tone. I nod.

"They say it might be ok. If you want we might try it out." He shrugs at my proposal.

"Why not?"

"They say there might be side effects," I warn, but Shirosaki doesn't look like he actually cares.

"Bring it on," he challenges and I nod standing up to go to the kitchen.

It seems that Shirosaki loves sweets and he confessed he loved meat also. It just "makes his tummy be happy" to quote him. So now we are sitting in the living room and looking at Supernatural. I never watched TV and Shirosaki isn't a big fan of it, but it seems that this show caught his attention. What are the odds of catching the first episode right then without planning it? It seems that the two brothers- Sam and Dean- hunt monsters like vampires, werewolves and the shit. In my opinion this show isn't too great, but Shirosaki likes it so yeah…

"That Jess girl wasn't even cute," he pouted at the end of the episode. "I mean she was blonde…I can't stand fake blondes. Or blondes, in general," he throws the TV a dirty look.

"You're the one to talk," I scoff and change the channel hoping to find something that would entertain us both.

"Hey! I am cute! She was not!" he glared at me and I couldn't help but snicker a bit. Indeed, he had a point. He is damn cu-No. He is a cunt. Yes, that's what I meant to say.

"You're not cute," I grumble.

"Indeed. Imma a sexy beast," he wiggles his eyebrows and licks his lips in an attempt to look sexy or something. Damn that tongue…

"Sure thing," I teased. "Oh, look. It's Sherlock," I said stopping to look at Benedict Cumberbatch who was trying to solve the case of the hounds of Baskerville.

"That brunette's gay for the blonde one," he states simply and I glare at him.

"Where did you get that from?" I almost yell. "Sherlock's not gay," I defend. Shirosaki puffs.

"Yeah sure 'n' I'm the Queen," he rolls his eyes. I roll mine. "It's so obvious it hurts."

"That's not true!" I fight back.

"Is too."

"No, it isn't!" He turns to look at me and I can't help but scowl. He comes to sit next to me on the sofa, because up until now he's been sitting on a pillow on the floor and he tackles me to the ground. "Shirosaki, stop it," I yell before landing on my back.

"No chance, princess," he grins at me and try to shake him off me. "What, can't get rid of ol' me?" he teases and I can't help but give him one of my most nasty stares. "Don't pout. It's ok. Awesome me will defend ya!" He murmurs and I really try to make the floor eat me alive. This is not ok. For some reason this is totally not ok.

"Shut up, bastard! Get off of me!" I yell and try to shake him off again, but he doesn't even move. Why is he so damn strong? What happened to the idiot who was afraid of showers or who looked at Cheerios as if those things were from another planet? The grinning idiot on top of me and the slightly afraid curious hybrid are not the same! Maybe this is his evil twin or something!

"Too sexy ta handle me, eh, King?" he stares at me with his golden eyes and his pale lips curled in a sly, sly smirk.

"You wish," I scoff and somehow catch him off guard, because the next second we know, I am on top of him, my legs straddling his waist. I even start realizing that in this whole time he's been doing that to me. This is rather compromising…and I'm not gay! "Quite a view, eh?"

"Shut up, pervert. You are in no position to annoy me," I threaten.

"Mhm. Sure thing. Whatcha gonna do, King?" he asks playfully as if he wasn't caring whether I did something stupid or not. I roll my eyes and stand up. This is going too far and I don't feel comfortable with it.

For the rest of the episode, no one said a word. At the end of it, Shirosaki is all sprawled on the floor, his eyes closed while snoring lightly. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So innocent, unlike how he is when he is awake- all grinning and flirty and dumb. I go to take a blanket to cover him and after I put it on his body, I can't help but reach my hand to touch his head. I pat his head lightly and I can't help but be amazed how soft it is under my touch. His hair is so…wow. I give his sleeping figure a small smile, before standing up and going to the hallway. I put my jacket on, along with my scarf and a pair of gloves. With my boots on, I exit through the front door and I am hit by harsh cold wind.

**Shirosaki's POV:**

Frankly, I don't even know when I fell asleep. I just know that when I woke up, that happened five minutes ago, I was warm and relaxed and it felt amazing. I actually forgot how it feels to sleep in a warm soft place with someone who'd take care of your needs. Sure, I still hate baths, but I have to admit that I find it quite pleasant to be clean…I suddenly feel lighter than before. I guess dirt can weigh. We, hybrids, are mostly clean, but we are also half human so we are not completely capable to clean ourselves without water and soap. So we can keep ourselves clean longer than a human being can, but we are not all that perfect, after all.

I stretch my back and look around. The fire is almost dead and I frown. Where could be Ichigo? And what time is it anyway? I don't like this. This house is huge and it's getting cold. I look outside and I don't like what I am seeing; it's getting dark.

"Ichigo!" I call out for him, but only the whistle of the wind through some unseen hole answers me. "Ichigo?" I try again, but minutes pass and in vain. "Dammit!" I curse under my breath and run a hand through my hair. "I really-really don't like this," I tell myself out loud. I go to the kitchen, in an attempt to find something to munch on; apparently I am hungry again, but I can't help but spot the white clock on the wall. 5PM. It seems that it's getting darker in the woods than in the rest of the city. I go in inspection to the fridge and decide to have some milk. I put it on the cooker and wait for it to become hot and edible. I hate cold milk. It's just…so cold. (If that makes any sense.)

After it's heated I take it and place it in a dark brown mug and go to back to the living room. The fire exists no longer and with a sigh put on new wood. After searching for matches or at least a lighter for more than five minutes, I try to make the wood catch fire. In the end I succeed and I place myself in front of it with the warm mug in my hands. Good thing I let it boil until it got hot, now it's warm enough and I can enjoy it in silence. But where could Ichigo be?

This house is huge and it isn't exactly easy to keep it warm, apparently. The walls are all white and the rooms are spacious; if you ask me it is rather lonely. Having a huge white house all for yourself in the middle of the woods isn't as nice and dreamy as one would think; especially if that house is empty. I wonder where his parents are. The other day he said that his parents are on a business trip, but how long have they been gone? Is he usually all by himself in here? Judging by how relaxed he seems to be around the house, it doesn't look like his parents are usually home.

Running a hand through my hair, I sigh. I must admit, Ichigo isn't the best company in the world, but neither am I and he doesn't seem to be that bad of a person. After all, he picked me up the streets, fed me, washed me, and gave a warm place even if it's just for a month. It's better than nothing. Winters are harsh in Karakura Town; the fact that the town is surrounded by high hills and mountains isn't helping. If anything, it makes matters worse. Being homeless in such a frostbitten town isn't pleasant at all. So I am glad that at least for a month I can stay by the fireplace without having to worry for tomorrow. Ichigo might be a bit grumpy and reserved, but it's not like I can expect anything else from him. Compared to my previous master, he's almost a god. My previous master was a selfish arrogant dick who made me do all of his dirty work. I shake my head; I don't want to think about him. It's all past now, what's the point in moping about it?

Still, I can't help but think. What could have possibly happened to Ichigo to make him scream in his sleep? How long has he been doing that? Do his parents know? If they do, they surely haven't told Ichigo, because he seemed quite surprised this morning when I told him that. I knew since the first second I locked gaze with him that there was something off about this kid, that there was something bugging him, but I thought I had imagined it. Whatever it is, I think it might be worse than I previously thought. I frown. I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. And where the hell is Ichigo? What's keeping him so long? He can't be at school. They have holidays. But what if he's not at school? Maybe he's older than he looks like; sometimes looks can be really deceiving. Maybe he's a t work. Who knows, a part-time job or full time.

" **God!"** I yell frustrated. Why do I care anyway? It's not like we are friends. I know he took me in his home, but it was only to pay me back for saving his sorry ass from getting raped by that blue beast. He doesn't really want me here; he seems to enjoy the loneliness of this house. Maybe he'd be happy if I just left. But a deal is a deal and it wouldn't be too smart of me to leave now, so I am staying. Not to mention that I don't even know how to get to town if I leave. I sprawl myself on the floor and stare absently at the fire, my mind wondering in the past while waiting for Ichigo to come back.

**Third person's POV:**

The night is still young while fat snowflakes fall to the ground silently. The forest is mostly asleep; most of the animals had already hidden in their nests; only the owls sing their lonely song in this frozen night while flying through the tall trees. There is no moon, nor is there any clear portion of the sky; the clouds covered it all. It's still, peaceful and the fire burns happily in the huge white house.

 


	6. Pity parties on Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is in trouble. Again.

"What are we doing here?

Why have we come?

Did we come for a confession?

-Under the tongue, Damien Rice 

___________________

The ride home takes forever. Snow falls quietly, lazily from the dark clouds. It's already late. Today was a long day at work, neither busy nor boring. I, Kurosaki Ichigo, work at Mellodica, musical instruments shop down in the city. I can't play either of them, but it is quite fascinating meeting people who can. 

Of course, the meetings are short and the conversations are mainly professional, but even so, it's rather exciting to imagine what their lives must be like. I'm that kind of person, yes. 

My boss is a weird character and he doesn't show his face too often around the shop. The other employees are two guys and a girl. Or more like a guy and a boy. My guess is that the boy is related to the owner. The other guy is simply...peculiar. The girl too is younger than me and very shy. She mostly does the cleaning. 

The other guy, the third one, is not too talkative either. I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much. Why, I don't know and, to be honest, I don't care. 

Usually I'd walk instead of taking a cab- I am quite a fan of taking long walks. For starters, it's cheaper. Secondly, it allows me to keep fit in a way. Also, it provides me with a lot of time to think and relax as well. Sometimes, when I'm pressed by a busy schedule, it's a challenge and I like it. 

But tonight I had to stay together with my boss and the other employee to check items and cash and whatnot. Were it not for the snow storm announced for tonight's weather, I would've gone by foot. But even I am not that adventurous and suicidal. 

Gazing outside, I suddenly remember. I haven't told Shirosaki about my job, have I? What if he's worried? What if he panicked thinking I'd abandoned him or something like this? This can't be good. 

"Something the matter, lad?" The cabbie, a man in his late thirties with a British accent and kind smile, enquires. 

I shake my head. "Not really. I, uh, recently just got a roomate. We, we're not very close, so I forgot to tell him I've got a part-time in town. I just hope he is ok," I confess staring at the snow-ridden road before us. 

The driver hums appreciative then clicks his tongue. "Don't fret. The road is still usable, so we should be there in no time," he tries to reassure me and I nod, albeit not too confident. "I once lived in the mountains near a peaceful, modest village. Those were beautiful times!" By now, his smile is soft and his gaze somewhat nostalgic. 

"What happened?" Ridden by curiosity, I can't help but ask. "If you don't mind my asking..." I add as soon as the question leaves my mouth. 

The man chuckles and shakes his head. "It's alright. My mother fell ill. At that time, I lived in Romania, but she was in England, in the city. I couldn't help it, had to go. She died four months after that. Cancer, stage four. No one knew until it was too late." 

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now she rests in peace. My father died when I was four. Now they can finally be together. I was never too much of a family lover anyway." 

I nod not knowing what to say. We stay in silence for a long while or, at least, that's how I feel it is, before the snow suddenly starts falling down furiously making our road to my house unexpectedly turn into an impossible quest. 

Soon, we are forced to stop altogether. The man sighs. "Sorry, lad, I can't go any further. Why don't you try calling your mate? At least this way you can prevent him from panicking."

I nod. "You're right. Thanks."  
And with this, I take the phone out of my pocket and dial the house phone. The signal is weak and if he doesn't pick up faster, I might lose even the little signal I now have. 

C'mon, Shiro, pick it up! C'mon, c'mon, man! I mentally say. 

But he doesn't, so I dial the number again and quietly pray he actually does pick up the accursed phone! 

"Yeah?" A bored voice says in the end. 

Exhaling longly, I relax. "Shiro? I mean, Shirosaki," I emphasize his full name, "it's me, Kurosaki." 

"Oh? Ichigo? Are you alright?" He actually sounds a bit worried. "I mean, uh..."

I chuckle under my breath. "I'm fine. Just stuck in the storm. I don't know when I'm coming back, sorry." 

I hear him sigh on the other side. "Oh well, can't be helped. Are you far?" 

After looking out of the window, I shrug. "No idea. I'm in a cab, so I'm safe. I just thought you should know...uh, I forgot to tell you I had something to do in town today. I hope I didn't worry you too much." I try to sound as calm as possible. 

"Nah. I'm good. Ya just take care in there. I can manage. I'm a big boy, momma" says he proudly and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" He chuckles. 

"Scouts honor." And he hangs up. 

I scoff and put the phone back in my pocket. The car's engine has stopped and the driver turns to look at me. "It would seem that we're stuck for the time being. I'm Tom Colden, call me Tom- last names make me cringe." Tom offers me his hand and I shake it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh?" Tom now raises an eyebrow. "Of course! You're Masaki's boy!" Now it's my time to frown. "I knew your parents. Most people in Karakura did. Wonderful people. Such a shame..." 

I nod. "It was a long time ago," I say trying to sound detached. 

"Still, you haven't left The Nest," he points out. 

He is right. And we both know it, but it doesn't matter. I've lived my entire, albeit short for now, life in that house. I will not run away from my past. If it wants to haunt me, then haunt me it will. "I like the view." 

There's silence and, after a while, Tom starts the engine to heat up the air a bit. "I had a wife lonhg ago..." he begins. "High-school sweethearts, we were. Met when I was 19, she was almost 17. Our first meeting was frugal- we were at a party at a friend's, police was involved and a lot of underage drinking too. The night I met her, my girlfriend at that time left me. I was upset, she, the girl I was about to know one day, was a bit tipsy, but you couldn't tell. She forgot about me. My best friend introduced us. I've never seen Iv, my best friend, get along with someone so well, so quickly. But I had to go, so I didn't make much of an impression." 

I chuckle. "Teenage years are complicated."

"Yes, indeed." Tom sips from his probably now cold coffee. "The second time I met her, for good this time, was at a dance pub. Turns out Iv and the girl, Ash, were meeting there. I was hanging out with Iv and the rest of our ragtag group when she walked in accompanied by another girl, Olive. The two of them were shy. Or they seemed shy. Ash was quite relaxed. Cuba, our pub, was packed. Turns out she was a regular there, but strangely enough we never met before. She was like a cat. Picky, cautious, but overall friendly. Sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, there was sadness in her eyes," his voice gets sad as well. 

"Anyway, we danced, we talked and I walked her home early in the morning. We talked a lot and after 4 days, we were together. It happened really quick, but it felt like it was right." 

"What happened?" I was caught in the story by now. 

Tom chuckles bitterly, gazing downwards while shaking his head. "We were amazing. Everyone approved of us, my family, my friends, her friends and her mum and grandparents. We went through rough times. I was in the hospital, twice, and she had a hospital phobia, but she still came to visit me. We cooked together and for each other. Ash had a troubled past and present. I did what I could. At the same time, I was having trouble of my own. She did what she could. All in all, we fit. We mended beautifully."

A pause. Tom offers me his coffee and I accept. It's surprisingly warm. 

"And then she, uh, she was... kidnapped." I gasp. "I dropped out, took a camera and my father's laptop and got into the first bus to London and up I left." He shakes his head. "I was lucky. I got a job at a travel magazine. They gave money to travel and I wrote for them. I wasn't ace, but I managed. While slaloming through tourist attractions and old buildings, I infiltrated in an underground community. At first towns, then cities and soon I got international. But I never found her. I gave up, settled in the woods."

"How did you get here though?"

His face suddenly becomes grim. "I've lived on the road most of my life. I can only stay in a place for this long before I become restless."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am used to it. Even if I find her, I hardly believe I could settle down." I nod although I don't really understand. "All I am saying is don't tie yourself to a place or a memory for too long, but don't become too loose either. You're only going to lose either way." 

The silence is letting the words sink in like poison in blood and water in soil. I can't fully identify with them and it irks me. 

Outside, the storm's raging. The wind howls and growls and whines in the dark and the trees bend dangerously under its pressing, commanding touch. I want to go home, sit by the fireplace and drink a hot chocolate, mildly concerned about the weather. 

"How is it? Having a roommate?"

I scoff. "Weird, I'd say. He's actually a rather peculiar character, if you ask me. But we don't...talk about, uh, you know. He doesn't know. The arrangement is only temporary too. Truth is, I picked him off the streets." 

Tom makes a surprised face for a moment. "How does that work?"

"It doesn't, but we don't talk about it. He helped me twice and I made him an offer. I'd let him stay at my place for a month and then we'd see."

"But aren't you worried he'll backstab you?" 

A chuckle escapes my throat and I shrug. "I don't care. If he betrays me, then he betrays me. If he doesn't, then he doesn't. I'm all that's left of this...mess. The world won't suffer if I'm gone." 

"That's cruel." The engine stops and we are sunk in darkness. "How old are you?"

"15."

"A rough life you're having, my friend."

"Hey, I don't travel the world to find my long lost love." 

Tom grins and raises the cup. "Touche!" Checking my phone, I find out that it's almost midnight and we've been talking for hours. 

"You seem to care about him though. Not much, but still..." Tom states after a while.

I'm wrapped in my jacket and the weather isn't getting any better. I lost signal on my phone and the coffee is almost gone. 

"I don't really. It's nothing more than sympathy towards another being." 

"It doesn't have to be, you know. It's nothing wrong to have friends, Ichigo."

But I don't say anything in return. And the silence stretches, the storm rages and the air gets colder. Thing is, we don't even have much gas and we're running out of time. 

Perhaps, it's 2 am or so when the sleepiness seems to take over. I'm cold and Tom and I ceased exchanging dramatic life stories. The storms howls terribly in the distance as I delve farther in the dream realm. 

Soon, there are jumbled memories and images in my head. And then, there's knocking. A lot of it and hushed voices. 

"Is he gonna be ok?" 

"I don't know, I gave him my coat and the emergency one I had in the truck, I..."

"Ya let him fall asleep!" The other shouts. "He's outta it!" Wait! This voice... "Oh, boy. Oh, boy!" I know this voice.

"Sh-Shiro...saki?"

"He's concious, he's concious!" A voice shouts. It seems familiar as well. 

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Can you hear me? Ichigo?"

"Ugh." I try to sit up but I am pushed down by a strong hand. I fight back. 

"Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo! Take it easy, wonder boy! We gotcha, we gotcha." 

I stop struggling and blink a few times until my sight clears. It's bright and both Shirosaki and Tom Colden are leaning over me with slightly relieved expressions. 

"Wa-"

"What do you need? I'll get it. Just tell me what it is and I'll-..." Tom panics. 

"Water." My throat feels dry. As soon as I say that, Tom leaves to retrieve it. I try to sit up and Shirosaki helps me. "What's the time?"

"Uh, around 6am?"

I look around. I'm covered in jackets near the fireplace on a bunch of pillows. Outside, the snow is still falling, just more calmly as I last remember it to. The sky is significantly brighter too. 

"What happened?" Tom hands me the water and I almost choke on it.

"What do you last remember?" 

"Being in the car...falling asleep."

The two of them exchange glances and I frown. 

"You had a blackout," the driver announces. "It was around 4 am. You fell asleep before that and we ran out of power some time between 2 and 4. Your body temperature dropped insanely. I was panicking and the storm was still ongoing. We were trapped."

"How did we get out then?" 

Shirosaki scoffs and throws the cabbie a cold look. "I had a feelin' things wouldn't go smoothly, per se. Yer not exactly cold resistant and I couldn't trust some cab driver." Shirosaki scrunches his nose. 

Tom clears his throat. "Well, he showed up just in time. I don't know how he did it, but he found us. He brought extra jackets and a sleeping back and we managed to carry you through the storm. Luckily, we weren't actually too far away so we managed." 

Creeping closer to the fire, I sigh. "Sorry, guys." But Tom just waves it away. "Must have been really hard for you..."

"Damn right it was, idiot! I almost panicked!" Shirosaki scolds. "Don't make that face!"

Frowning, I ask, "What face?"

"That face that assumes I'd be heart broken if somethin' happened to ya," he explains. "I wouldn't. But it would be ten shades of impossible ta explain to the cops why ya died 'n' I had nothin' to do with it." 

I grimace. "How uplifting and relaxing!" 

The cat grins and sits up. "Should be, yanno." He is looking around as if he's searching for something before fixing his gaze on me with more confidence. "So what now, bitches?" Tom scrunches his nose. 

To be continued...

A.N. Is this an update you spy with your eyes? Is it not a trick? Well, dear, I am glad tp announce the annoying fanfiction writer whose English is not really... alright is back in town. I know this chapter could've been better, but now I am in a bit of a trouble and this is the best I can do under these circumstances. Sorry about that. 

Cheers

Eris


	7. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and his lovely cat hybrid may be having an interesting guest...

"But I don't care for myself

I don't care myself

I don't care"

-Blue American, Placebo 

Third's person P.O.V.:

Silence. The carrot top frowns and looks around, confusion written all over his face. Tom Colden fell in a pensive mode, not too long ago, that would put the famous statue to shame. Shirosaki, the pale hybrid, is clearly irritated. 

"What do you mean?" Ichigo enquires seeing as no one explains nothing. 

Colden sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair. "My car is stuck. The snow level is tremendously high and it keeps rising." 

Ichigo's face hardens. "That can't be good."

Shirosaki scoffs. "I say we kill him and use his body as a sledge to town," he proposes, arms crossed and grin in place. 

The stranded driver throws him a nasty look. "I think you'd make a better sledge."

"Oh really?" The cat hybrid, now clearly upset, makes a step forward. 

Tom sits up and steps closer as well. "Really."

The orangette, being caught between the two angered bull-like men, decides to stop them. "Stop it, you two! No one kills anyone. And definitely, no sledges!" His voice echoes through the room, firm and cold. "What are you, twelve?! Jee." They exchange glances or more like they exchange glares before they drop it and step away from each other. 

"Whatevs," Shirosaki says and plops himself on the nearest couch. 

Tom remains planted on his spot. 

"Look, we have enough food for two weeks. Surely we won't be stuck that long," Ichigo says. "So how about breakfast?" 

As if summoned, Shirosaki's stomach begins to growl and his usually pale cheeks turn a few shades of pink. Ichigo throws him an amused stare before sitting up. 

"What? I haven't eaten since yesterday!" He protests, clearly embarrassed.

Ichigo chuckles. "I didn't say anything." There's mischief in his voice, which only causes Shiro to grumble under his breath.

"Ya were thinkin' it," he hisses but follows the teenager to the kitchen. 

"You can't possibly know that," Ichigo challenges. 

At this, Shirosaki raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I do, I do. Believe me, I do. Ya have a lotta creepy, unsavory thoughts in that pretty head of yours."

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he starts looking around for food. "Dude, have you been watching Lord of the Rings last night?"

"Yeah, why?" 

Ichigo puffs and pours warm milk in a bowl. "You got very creepy, very fast," he teases. 

"Bite me." Shiro wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as his pale fimgers reach impatiently for the bowl. 

There's silence for a while as the two of them eat. The snow is falling ever so slowly, quietly as always. Both boys are lost in their thoughts. 

Until Shiro scoffs all of sudden. "So, what exactly do ya plan to do with him?" He points with his thumb to the living room.

Ichigo shrugs. "Well I can't kick him out. Why do you hate him so much anyway?" The orangette enquires. 

Shirosaki's features tense. He ponders for a while whether he should answer or not, but he gives in. 

"I know him. Sorta," he starts, speaking carefully. 

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at this. What could be so bad about Tom Colden that Shirosaki wants him out of his hair?

"I dunno how much ya know 'bout that cabbie, but he's dangerous. He knows people. Not the let's pick flowers and braid each other's hair kind of poeple either." 

"I know he is a bit shady. He is looking for his girlfriend. Travels the world all the time. Well, I guess he gave up on her, but he probably can't settle down either." 

"Don't be so naïve!" Shirosaki hisses. "I dunno about his love life or lack of it, but he is involved with the mafia. Russian mafia," he whispers, leaning in over the table. 

Ichigo is not sure of what to think. Could it be true? Could Tom Colden be a mobster? Well, of course there was a chance that was the case, but really? Ichigo had a hard time believing it. 

"And how do you know?" 

"Stray cat, remember?" He says as a matter of fact. "I would know about these things." 

Ichigo's features darken. Sometimes it's easy to forget that Shirosaki didn't exactly have it easy. The guy always has a snarky back or mischief up his sleeve so it is easy to forget that there could be a part of him that's probably broken.

"I see," he manages after a while. "I'll think of something, ok?" 

Shirosaki only nods. After they finish their meal, Ichigo makes something for their seemingly dangerous guest and brings it to the man.

Colden thanks him for the meal and quietly eats as the other two hover around, one wondering how to solve the current issue, the other thinking of places to hide the body if it all goes wrong. 

"This was amazing, thank you!" Tom cheers after finishing his food. Ichigo smiles. 

He isn't sure of how to act around the man now that he may be a potential murderer. And also, looking at Tom Colden, the friendly cabbie, it is hard to believe the guy could harm a fly.  
But, on the other hand, Shirosaki had no reason to lie. Not about something so serious. And he seemed genuinely worried and wary about it too. No, Ichigo's decided, Shirosaki was not lying. But maybe he was misinformed. Hopefully. 

Ichigo has a hard time admitting that he might have a mafioso in his house. 

"I think I might have some snow shovels in the attic. Although I don't see how those would help," Ichigo says. 

Tom scratches his chin thoughtfully. "I could walk I guess." 

The orangette looks scandalized. "No friggin way! A storm could start any time and you'd be trapped." 

"Well yes, but I'd hate to inconvenience you any further."

Ichigo wavesa hand at him dismissively. "You're not, alright? I already told you- I have enough food for two weeks. We'll be fine." 

Unless Colden ain't a fucking criminal and we are his next victims,  ya idiot! 

Shirosaki's internal struggle sounds awfully similar to the phrase above. However, he clenches his jaw and says nothing. He isn't even sure if the orangette believed him at all. It makes his blood boil thinking about it. 

If Colden bitch dares to lay a finger on his King, he's dead, Shirosaki's decided. The teen took him away from the streets and offered him a home, albeit temporary, but he did. 

Ichigo accepted, more or less, him for what and who he was. Maybe he wasn't the embodiment of niceness and sunshine, but he treated Shiro like any other person. And Shiro is thankful for it. Which is way he is set on brutally killing the cabbie if he proves dangerous. 

Even if Ichigo will hate him for it. He could live with that. What he couldn't live with would be a dead Ichigo and him having done nothing to either prevent it or stop it. 

On the other side of the room, however, Ichigo could sense Shirosaki's dark aura without even looking at the guy. 

Poor fellow. He must be planning something uncanny for Tom.

Ichigo feels bad for Shirosaki. Maybe they weren't on the best terms, but Shirosaki somehow always rescued him- be it perverts, cold, heights, night terrors or really nice mobsters. Yet the teen couldn't treat him better. Ichigo doesn't know how. He knows in the back of his mind he should, but... It sort of never happens. 

I'm poison. A toxic thought, just like the rest of his being, pops in his mind. Mum's dead. Dad's gone. I live with a stray and now a mob as well. It is no coincidence. There's something wrong with me.

"Yo, ballsack!" Shirosaki shouts interrupting the peace. "Quit thinkin' so hard or ya'll ruin that pretty face." The cat hybrid throws a pillow at the moping orangette. 

Ichigo, startled from his internal debate, looks up in confusion and his face meets the pillow. 

"Hey! What did you do that for?" 

But Shirosaki only grins and throws another pillow at his landlord. 

"Will you fucking stop?" He demands although the answer's pretty clear from the way the mischievous cat is gazing at him.  
"Let's have a pillow fight!" Shiro suggests and throws another pillow at Tom Colden. 

Hey, they were going to have a pillow fight with a possible murdered, their possible muderer, but fuck it.

***

Several hours later, sometime around afternoon, the three males are lying flat on the floor in front of the fire, each holding a mug filled with a hot beverage of choice. For Shirosaki, Ichigo has prepared a special hot chocolate with cinnamon and vanilla and a lot of milk. For Tom Colden, he has boiled wine just like his parents used to in cold wintry evenings. For himself, he made a cup of coffee. Ichigo is pondering whether he should bake a pie or not. 

"Ya should be a fucking barista!" Shirosaki shouts all of sudden. "I feel like I died 'n' went to Valhalla." 

To everyone's surprise, Tom hums in agreement. Despite his will, Ichigo's lips curl in a small smile, before he forces it to vanish. "Nah. I suck at socializing." 

"Well, yeah, but yer drinks are to die for! I'd rather put up with yer sour mood than drink some shit made by a giggly dumb girl."

"Wow, that's really comforting," he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Well, it should be, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I'm telling ya, ya should live a lil'. Smile more. Be careless. C'mon, Ichigo!" He pleads. 

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am, thank you very much." 

Exasperated, Shirosaki sighs heavily. "Tch. Have it yer way, gramps."

Ichigo gives him an unamused stare before standing up. "I am going to take a shower. Do not kill each other in the meanwhile, alright?" And with that he is off. 

As soon as Ichigo is out of sight, the two males turn to each other and share an intense glare.

"So, how do ya prefer to die?" 

At this, Tom grimaces. "You do know Ichigo cares about you, right?" 

However, Shirosaki's glare doesn't drop. "Is this the part where ya threaten to take me as hostage? That's not gonna work."

Tom scoffs. "No, Shirosaki. I don't know what you heard about me, but I am not harming you two." The cat narrows his eyes. "I am just saying. Ichigo cares. He is just awkward. This kid's seen stuff, it may not look like it, but it's true." 

What does he know anyway? Shiro couldn't help but ask himself. 

"Tch. Whatevs."

There's silence. "You care too." Shirosaki's mood darkens. No, he doesn't. Really. "You do. Maybe not much, but you helped him right? You came for him. You could've stayed home."

"I don't see how any of this is yer business," he states dryly. "Are ya tryin' to say I am not completely heartless? Well, yeah, maybe that I am not. But I don't. I don't care. He is a human with issues. I am a stray constantly up to no good. We don't match." By now his gaze is fixed on the dying fire. 

"Just...be his friend is all I am saying." Tom's voice is exhausted and, suddenly, it becomes shockingly easy to see how old he actually is. His smile is gone. His wine almost too. He looks like a man tossed and robbed and wronged by life and he has partially been subdued by it all. 

Shirosaki sees this, but dismisses it the next second. He doesn't fraternise with the enemy. 

"Hey, anyone up for a movie marathon?" Ichigo materializes in the living room, shirtless and just in his pyjama bottoms. 

Well, I'll be damned. Shirosaki may be staring a bit longer than necessary at his landlord. It isn't the first time he sees Ichigo shirtless, but that hardly makes a difference. The dude looks nice. 

Tom hums in agreement and soon Shiro nods too, trying so hard to look away. Whenever he looks away, his gaze shifts back and damn, he's fucked. 

Hopefully, no one notices. Or so he likes to think. Ichigo is oblivious, of course, but they aren't alone. Not everyone is an inexperienced teen. 

Tom Colden grins. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

To be continued...

A.N. Short crappy chapter is short and crappy. I hope the next one will be better :v 

Cheers

Eris


End file.
